I want you (Do you want me too?)
by Stony Fan95
Summary: Tony Stark is a genius and a billionaire who has the perfect life. Steve Rogers has a crappy life who works at a coffee shop with his best friend. When the two finally do meet, and Steve starts to fall for a married man, what will the outcome be? No superpowers/AU.
1. Chapter 1

**HeheheHEHEHEHE! XD I have a new STORY OUT! Whoop, whoop! I decided that with my one-shots story's, I'll have a multiple story out also. So you have one-shots, and a regular story. YAY! Anyway, enjoy and reviews are welcomed. **

**Parings: Tony/Steve**

**Rated: T **

**I do not own these characters at all! Marvel owns them**

**Longer Summary: Tony Stark is a genius and a billionaire. He lives a perfect life with his wife, Pepper Potts. Than you have Steve Rogers. A guy who barely has any money and lives in a crapy apartment. He owns and works at a coffee shop with his best friend, since diapers, Bucky Barnes. When the billionaire and the blondie meet, how would it all play out of Steve starts falling in love with Tony? No superpower/Au**

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The music blasted through the room. He lazily tapped his foot to the AC/DC music as he pulled out some blue prints and laid them in front of him on his desk. He hummed to himself as he placed his hand on the edge of his desk and pushed away from it, turning in the process to get to the computers behind him.

He cracked his knuckles briefly before typing away on his keyboard, as he bobbed his head slightly to the music. He let out a small sigh as he rested his elbows on the desk and rubbed his forehead out of frustration. His music turned down greatly as he heard his lab door swing open and closed.

"Tony?" Came the peppy voice of his wife. He sighed as he heard her high heel shoes click across the steel floor.

"Hey," Tony mumbled as he reaches for his mouse and drags his virtual blueprints on his screen in the virtual trash can.

"You've been cooped up in here for days now. I think it's about time you get out of here." Pepper sighes as she places a ham sandwich by his keyboard.

"I need to finish this project." Tony mumbles as he pushes the sandwich away and continues to type on his computer. Pepper sighs as she runs her small, delicate hand through his messed up brown hair as she turned his chair with her other hand. She lifted his chin up.

"Baby, you need to get out of this lab. Why don't you go get us some coffee." She suggested in a whisper.

"I can just have JARVIS-"

"I mean, you go and get it yourself. You _need _to get out of this stuffy room…please?"

Tony sighed and leaned back in his chair as he stared up at her. She had a tight, white, tank top on with some short, jean shorts and white high heeled shoes. Her red hair was up in a perfect pony tail that swayed with ever movment of her head.

"Fine, but no promises that I'll actually get you what you want." Tony said as he stood up and pushed his chair somewhere else. Pepper smiled at him and layed a quick kiss on his lips before turning around to leave the room.

"Oh and Tony?" She called over her shoulder. "You might wanna take a shower, you smell like oil."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Have a nice day Ma'am." The blonde placed change into the lady's hand and handed her coffee to her. She smiled at him as she turned and left the coffee shop. Steve sighed as he grabbed a rag from under the counter and wiped his hands on it.

"What are you going to wear to Clint's wedding?" Bucky asked as he wiped his hands on his white appron. Steve shrugged as he leaned against the counter as he looked at his best friend.

"Who are you taking?" Bucky bugged as he grabbed a plastic coffee cup and started to throw it up in the air and catching it. "Who'll be the lucky gall? Or in your case-" He rested his hand on the blonde shoulder. "Who's the lucky dude?"

Steve glared at him as he pushed his hand off his shoulder. "Probably nobody…I'll just take you."

Bucky scrunched up his face. "I don't roll that way."

Steve rolled his eyes and sighed. "I don't mean that, just a friend."

"Sure, fine. I'll go with you, but not your date!" Bucky said, pointing a finger at him. Steve chuckled as he looked down at the floor. They heard the door bell as the front door was opened and close.

"What can I get –" Steve turned around and paused when he saw a brunette man walk in with some black shades and an AC/DC t-shirt and some dark jeans as he stuffed his car keys in his back pocket. Steve felt his mouth go dry and he couldn't help but stare.

"Hey, I would like two-" Tony eyes narrowed. "Hey blondie? Are you getting this?" Steve came back to reality and he jerked his head in a quick nod as he looked into the brown eyes. Tony reached back and started to pull out his wallet.

"I will take two coconut mocha frappuccino's with wipped cream." Tony mumbled as he opened his wallet. Steve just nodded as he punched it in the cash register.

"Two coconut mocha frappuccino's with wipped cream." Steve called over his shoulder to his friend, who nodded and pulled out two plastic cups.

"That will be $6.53." Steve mumbled, trying not to be caught staring at his customer for to long. Tony pulled out a ten and handed it to the blonde who took it. Their fingers touched barely and Steve looked away to hid the blush that was creeping up as he opened the register. Bucky placed the two cups in front of Tony and stepped away. The brunette grabbed them and turned to leave.

"Keep the change blondie." Tony called over his shoulder. Steve smiled to himself.

"Steve." Tony frowned and turned around. "Huh?"

"My name's Steve." He repeated. Tony smiled and nodded.

"Tony." He said as he opened up the door with his elbow and left the café. Steve sighed as he finished putting the money away. Bucky chuckled as he elbowed Steve in the side. The blonde looked up to see Tony get in his car and speed away down the road.

**Well there you have it! I hope you like it and reviews encourage me to keep writing. Let me know your thoughts and ideas and if I should change anything and things like that.**

**My tumblr: stonyforever99**

**Thanks for taking the time to read this! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So…I'm still taking requests for one-shots, PLUS I have this new thing that if you PM me a story idea, I'll right it up for you. So…Yep. Enjoy! XD Thanks soooo much for reading! 3**

His hand worked delicately across the notebook. He looked down at his unfinished sketch of brown eyes. He's only seen him once, but his memory is like taking a picture and burying it deep in your brain to see later. He drew the eyes first, because their ingraved in the back of his mind. They just looked like one-of-a-kind. He carefully drew the brown hair when his bedroom door swung opened.

You ready to leave?" Bucky asked as he marched into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Steve quickly closed his sketch book and slide it under his pillow.

"Yes Sir." Steve jumped off the bed and headed for the door. Bucky placed a hand on his chest for him to stop.

"Fix your tie, do you want to look like an animal?"

Steve frowned, but re-did it.

Steve stood awkwardly by the bar as he held a vodka drink in his hand. He watched his friends, Clint and Natasha dance elegantly across the room. Clint had a hand firmly on her hip as he held her hand with his other. She lazily had her arm draped over his shoulder as they danced together for their first dance as husband and wife. He wishes that he could dance like that at his own wedding.

He was snapped out of his trance when he heard the music stop and everyone clapped. Still holding his drink, he clapped with the bottom of his palms. He got slapped on the back of his shoulder.

"Great party, yeah?" Bucky walked by him.

"Oh yeah…great." Steve said sarcastically. Clint and Natasha walked up to him, hand in hand.

"Hey Steve! I'm glad that you could make it!" Clint gleamed as he hugged him briefly.

"Of course! I'm glad you guys invited me." Steve quickly hugged Natasha, before pulling back. "You look amazing." Natasha smiled as she rubbed a piece of her white cloth dress between her thumb and pointer finger.

"Oh, you should meet my friend!" Natasha said. She spun around and stuck her hand in the air. "Tony!" Steve's head jerked up when he heard that name. Of course, brown eyes came walking up in a black suit with a perfect white shirt. His black tie was nice and neat around his neck. Steve's face fell when he saw him with a girl. Pepper had her red hair up in a perfect bu with tiny straps to hold up her dark blue dress that sparkled. It covered her legs and shoes and dragged behind her. Tony had his hand softly on her lower back as she lazily held her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey! You look beautiful as ever." Tony greeted as he hugged Natasha with a kiss on the cheek. His gaze fell on Steve. "Hey Blondie." He said with a nod.

"Steve." He whispered, hoping that brown eyes would say it. He always wondered how it would sound of Tony said his name.

"You guys know each other?" Clint asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"We only met once." Tony explained. Steve quickly nodded in agreement.

"Ah, well…thanks for the party Tony!" Natasha rubbed his clothed arm.

"No problem, anything for friends." He gave her a million dollar grin that made Steve's knees almost give out. A soft beat of a guitar started to play and Natasha's face lit up.

"Let's go dance!" She held on to her new husbands hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

"I need to use the restroom." Pepper whispered. She pecked a kiss on Tony's cheek and delicately walked away. Bucky looked at the two awkward men and sighed.

"I'm going to go get something to drink." He patted Steve on the back, before hurrying away. Steve bit his lower lip as he tried to look interested in something on the ground.

"So enjoying yourself?"

Steve's head jerked up and slowly nodded. "Yeah…I am. Did-did you-" He paused and scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah." Tony nodded. "I did pay for most of this stuff."

"Ah." Steve stuffed his hands in his jacket pocket and balanced on the balls of his feet.

"Well, see you around man." Tony patted Steve's shoulder and walked around to his wife. He kissed her and dragged her out on to the dance floor. Steve felt a jolt of electricity when Tony touched him. He ran a hand through his blonde hair before turning around and walking to the bar.

"Vodka please." He ordered as he leaned against the bar to watch all of the dancers dance elegantly across the wooden dance floor. His gaze fell onto brown eyes as he slowly spun Pepper around and brought her closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms loosly around her small hips.

"Sir?" He felt someone nudge him in the back. He slowly turned around to see the bartender holding up a crystal glass with liquid in it. He gave it a quick shake. Steve gave him a smile as he took it and quickly drowned it all. He slammed it on the table, more rough than he intended and it shattered.

"Oh crap! I am so sorry!" Steve tried to explain. He went to help the man clean up when he held up a hand.

"I got it." He said sternly. Steve pulled his hands back and quickly walked around, muttering another sorry.

Steve walked alone, with his hands in his pockets, through the garden. He stopped at the little pond and peered down into it. He was crystal clear with some lily pads scattered in it. He felt he was being watched so he turned around quickly to run into brown eyes.

Tony put his hands behind his back to break the fall, but instead they heard a crack.

"Shit!" He shouted as he pulled his arms out from under him. "When you run into someone, you really run into someone!"

"Oh my gosh! Tony, I'm so sorry!" Steve reached down and grabbed his arm and hoisted him up. Tony rubbed his wrist as he kept it close to his body.

"Are you alright?"

"My arm feels like crap." He muttered as he rubbed his arm and winced. Steve carefully grabbed it and felt it.

"Does it hurt when I do this?" He slowly pushed down on his forearm. Tony hissed and quickly nodded.

"It might be broken. Let's get you to a hospital!"

"That's just great." Tony mumbled as he let Steve lead him away from the garden.

**Well, I hoped you liked it! I will be posting a new one shot soon. If I'm not to busy ;) Any who, thanks for taking the time to read this! It means a lot to me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's a new chapter up! I hope it's enjoyable as the last two. And if you haven't noticed already, I changed the rating on this to be a M because there will be some sexy parts later on, I'll warn you though. Unfortunatly, maybe not some sexy stony time. Anyway, if you have some one-shot requests, PM me. If you have some actual stories you wouldn't mind seeing, PM me. I take one-shot request and regular story request. So…I guess that's all to say. Enjoy!**

Steve was a bundle of nervous. He couldn't seem to stand still. He tapped his foot to a small beat that was stuck in his head. He just wore a plaid t-shirt that rolled all the way up to his forarm and some light jeans that where a little to snug for his taste. He bit his bottom lip nervously as he pushed in the big red button on the side of the huge house. He took a step back as he looked down at the floor. He rolled on to the balls of his feet, waiting patiently.

He finally looked back at the big wooden doors when he heard chains starting to rattle from the inside. The door got swung opened and a young girl with a ponytail that held her swtarberry blonde hair in place, stood in the door way. One hand on her hip, and the other hand on the door. She had some really dark skinny jeans on that hung on her hips. She had a pink blouse that was buttoned up the front, only leaving the very top button opened.

"What do you want?" She asked, not meaning to sound rude but she doesn't wanna talk to the person who broke her husbands wrist.

"I-" Steve scratched the back of his neck. "I just wanted to see how Tony's do-"

"He's fine." She quickly replied but he got a chance to finish his sentence. "Now if you excuse me," She went to shut the door when another hand grasped on to it, pulling it opened most of the way.

"I got it Pep. Don't worry." Tony nodded at her. She bit her upper lip as she glared over at Steve who looked like an innocent puppy. The blonde couldn't help but stare a little bit at the beautiful sight in front of him.

Tony had darkier jeans on with some holes around the knee area and a black tan top. His brown hair was sticken out in different places and he had grease stains on his jeans. He had a white cast that started at his thumb and went up untill half way to his forarm. Pepper made a huffing said, making Steve snap out of his trance.

"Fine." She pecked a kiss on his cheek, before turning swiftly around, her ponytail moving like crazy, and walking away. Her hips moved side to side as she did. Tony watched her leave, before turning his attention to the blonde. Steve felt like all of his air flew out the window. Tony's brown eyes where so beautiful, everything about Tony was so gosh dang beautiful, probably even his co-

"So what's up?" Tony spoke, breaking Steve out of his thoughts.

"Oh um-" Steve put his hands behind his back, trying to search for the words he wanted to say. "I-I just wanted to-to see um…how you where doing. Because I feel terrible about this." Steve kicked himself metally for acting like a litle school girl.

Tony chuckled under his breath which made Steve's heart almost jump out of his chest. "Don't sweat it Steve."

The blonde swalloed a big lump in his throat. "Is there anyway I can make it up to you?"

Tony smirked as he crossed his arm and leaned against the door. That wasn't smart on his part because the door swung more opened and Tony almost fell. Steve, having the cat like reflexes, grapped on to his arm, to keep him from falling and breaking another bone.

Steve quickly placed the brunette back on his feet and stepped away from him. "Thanks." Tony said with a smirk. Steve matched the smirk and nodded.

"So, what where you saying? You wanna make it up to me?" Tony did a sly smile. Steve nervously nodded.

"Let me take you out to lunch. My treat."

"Hmm." Tony tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Deal." He finally said. "Tomorrow sounds good?"

Steve's eyes glowed with happiness." Yes! I-I'll pick you up at noon." Steve said with a head nod. Tony smiled at him, before slowly shutting the door. Steve started to walk down the steps, feeling acomplished. He glanced over his shoulder to see if anyone was watching him. No one was so he did a fist pump in the air, stuff his hands in his jean pockets, and started to walk to his car while whistling a soft tune.

**Sorry if this chapter was a little short. Leave a review about what you think of it so far! I would love to hear what you guys think. Reviews help me write more. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**New chapter. Yay! I hope you like this one, favorite/review and all that jazz XD**_

_**Warning: Some hand job work. **_

He's nervous. He's usually never really nervous. He doesn't remember the last time he's been on a date. Can he actually call it a real date, or is it just some get together dinner? The dude's married for god's sake! Steve shouldn't be thinking about a married man like that. He tried to stop his trembling as he ran a hand through his golden blonde hair. After one look over in the mirror, Steve walked out into the living room, waiting for his guest.

He paced the small living room, trying not to think of everything that could go wrong. His stomach jumped when he heard one knock on the wooden door. Steve took a big breath, straightened his plaid t-shirt, and swung open the door. Tony smiled up at him and Steve felt like his air left his lungs.

Tony was wearing a grey t-shirt and some dark pants. His wrist still bandaged up.

"Hey." Tony smiled. Steve opened his mouth to speak, but nothing would come out. Tony raised an eyebrow in concern.

"You okay there Blondie?"

Steve's head jerked in a short nod. "Um, yeah-yeah. You ready?" Tony tried desperately to keep a straight face.

"I'm here aren't I?" Tony winked. "I should be asking you that."

Steve cleared his throat. "Yeah-yeah I'm ready." He stepped out into the cold night sky, shutting the door behind him.

"Wait." Tony placed his hand on Steve's chest for him to stop. The blonde jumped at the sudden contact. "This isn't a date is it?"

Steve felt like his heart just dropped, but he was pretty good at not showing it. "No, of course not!" He reassured the brunette. Tony smiled and with a short nod, continues to walk down the sidewalk. Steve felt so disappointed that Tony didn't think this was a date. The man's married! This can't be a date Steve. Not now, not ever.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I'm really sorry." Steve spoke up, trying to break the awkward silence between them. Tony lowered his menu to glance at the blonde, and then looked back at it.

"About what?"

"About hurting your arm. It wasn't my intention to-"

"It's okay Blondie, really. It's nothing new. I break bones all the time." Tony shrugged as he folded his menu closed.

"Oh?" Steve leaned back in his chair, with his glass of water in hand.

"My job. It's very dangerous, and I get exploded a lot, you know, crashing into walls and breaking important bones."

Steve had his drink half way to his mouth, but froze. He slowly lowered it. "What's your job that's so dangerous?"

"I invent new things and ship them to my company. Stark industries." Tony smiled as he took a sip of his wine. Steve froze in his seat.

"Stark industries? You-you're Howard Stark's kid!" Steve raised his voice. Tony smirked as he sat his sparkling drink down softly.

"Yep, the one and only."

"I'm so sorry! I had no clue you where _the_ Tony Stark!" Steve stuttered.

"Yeah well, I don't usually announce that to just anyone. People tend to take advantage of me."

"I heard you where a genius!" Steve prayed that he didn't sound like a teenage girl talking to her crush.

Tony chuckled under his breath, making Steve smile even more. "If that's what you wanna call it. You know what? You should come over sometime and I'll give you a grand tour of my lab."

Steve gaped at the man in front of him. "You-you serious?"

"Yeah I am. You should, how does next week sound?"

"Sounds great." Steve felt like giggling, but that might make this conversation more awkward. The waiter strolled over to them.

"May I take your orders gentleman?" The young man asked kindly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Thanks for tonight Tony. It was pretty fun." Steve shyly said. Tony grinned at him.

"Anytime. See you next week then." Tony nodded before walking down the stairs and into his hummer and sped down the road. Steve watched him leave and couldn't help but smile. He trudged back in, and slowly made his way to his room.

He laid out on the bed with a book in hand. He couldn't stop thinking of Tony. The way he would flash Steve a grin occasionally. The way he would laugh when Steve said a joke, even if it wasn't funny, Tony would still laugh at it. The way he would rub his goatee when he was thinking about what to say. Steve trailed his hand down his stomach to the waist band of his white boxers. He loved the way Tony would glance up at him, ever so often.

Steve bit his bottom lip as he slid his hand inside and firmly grasped his hard erection. He let out a small gasp as he slowly started to rub it up and down. Tony would take a sip of his drink while still staring at Steve, that made the blonde's hear start to race. Steve whimpered softly as his movements became more faster.

Steve imagined him bending Tony over a desk and going at it for ever. He loved the way Tony would lick his spoon clean. He wonders what else that tongue is capable off. Steve started to rub up and down faster, spreading pre-come over his shaft. Steve let out a low and long moan as he bucked his hips in the air.

He thought of how Tony's lips tasted. He imagined it was Tony's hand moving up and down his cock.

"Tony." He moaned as he came all over his hand. He laid there panting for a moment. He just jerked off thinking about the one and only Tony Stark. The man's freaking married! He cursed under his breath. Steve thinks he's in love with Tony. Tony _freaking _Stark.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey, where were you tonight?" Pepper asked as she walked swiftly into the lab.

"Out." Was Tony's simple reply. Pepper raised an eyebrow at him.

"Where?"

"With a friend."

"Oh? Who?"

"Just…a friend."

"Steve Rogers?" She asked, crossing her arms. Tony frowned up at her.

"How did you know?"

Pepper sighed. "I just know sweetie."

"Oh okay. And you're okay with it?" Tony hoped.

"Of course! You guys are just friends. You can have friends, Tony." She slowly walked up to him. She bent down and gave him a slow, wet, soft kiss.

"Come to bed with me, Mr. Stark." She purred. She straightened up and walked out. Tony watched her leave, before stumbling out of his chair to go follow her.

_**I'm sure a lot of you where disappointed that the hand job wasn't Stony. Sorry! I know, getting your hopes up. I'm evil like that ;) Next chapter will contain a boat load of fluff though! Leave a review telling me what you think about the story so far and if I should continue it. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Omg another one?! YUP! Well, I didn't get any reviews for de last chapter **____** but I did get some followers! So I'm figuring I still have some people who want me to continue writing, so I'll do this chapter and see how many reviews/followers/favorites I get and then decide if I should continue or not. Thank you my loves who are reading it! I did read over this a few times to check for mistakes. So any errors are my fault. ENJOY!**_

Pepper's high heels clicked across the steel floors. She had a white pencil dress on with a white jacket to match. She had her strawberry blonde hair lying across her shoulders instead of a ponytail, which she usually had. She clutched her tablet in her hand as she made her way to the lap. She punched in the key code and the doors swung opened.

Tony and Steve both looked up at her where they where sitting at a desk. "What can I do for you princess?" Tony asked, sitting back in his chair.

"I'll be going to a press conference that will last a couple hours. Happy's driving me there, I expect you to be on your best behaver while I'm gone." She said, clutching her tablet to her chest with both arms protectively wrapped around it.

"Okay, can you get us a beer?" Tony asked with a smirk.

"You have two perfectly good feet Mr. Stark." She tried to keep a straight face, but a small smile broke out.

"JARVIS!" Tony called to his A.I. A robotic hand came out of a vent in the ceiling and held out two beers. Tony winked at his wife as he snatched the beers and offered one to Steve. The blonde grabbed it, still in awe as he watched the hand go back to where it came from.

"Try not to blow up anything while I'm gone." She grinned. Tony shrugged.

"Well you know me. Can't keep a promise like that." Tony chuckled as he watched Pepper walk closer to where he sat. She placed the table on the desk and placed her hands on his knees, traveling upwards.

"Well, I'm also aloud to blow something else." She purred, leaning in close to his face. Steve, who was taking a sip of his beer, almost spit it out. He coughed, while patting his chest. Pepper winked at her husband before giving him a chaste kiss.

She turned around and started to walk out of the lab.

"Love you!" Tony called.

"Love you too." She flashed him a grin over her shoulder before slamming the glass door behind her. She speed walked out to see Happy Hogan leaning casually against the black limo.

"Good afternoon madam." He said with a grin. Pepper smiled, grabbed his tie, and pulled him into a slow kiss.

"You ready to go back to your place?" She purred seductively.

"Yes Ma'am." He whispered. Ha gave her another kiss, and opened up the door for his secret girlfriend to climb in. He slipped into the driver's seat and drove off.

"This place is amazing!" Steve gaped out the lap with so many technologies.

"Thanks." Tony threw his head back and took a few more gulps of his beer. After drowning it, he delicately placed it on the floor with the other empty beer bottles that he and Steve drunk.

He turned to face Steve, and probably say something really rude, because of all the alcohol he consumed, when Steve inched closer to him, placed a hand on his cheek, and kissed him. Tony was taken back by this and didn't move a muscle. For so long, Steve wanted to be able to feel brown eyes lips and be able to taste him. Unfortunately, there was no spark like he hoped. Tony wasn't kissing back so he slowly pulled away just enough to look at him.

Tony just stared at him, unable to come up with any words to say.

"I'm sorry." Steve whispered, his breath smelled like beer. Tony looked so adorably confused that Steve couldn't resist. He captured the brunette's mouth again, but this time Tony slowly started to kiss back. Now there was the spark. It felt like electricity ran through Steve's veins and he cupped the Genius's face and kissed him a little harder. Tony wrapped his arms around Steve and brought him even closer.

Steve pushed Tony done on the couch and slowly laid on top of him, not once breaking the hot kiss. Steve's tongue dove out his mouth and licked Tony's bottom lip, asking him for access. Tony's lips parted slightly and Steve's tongue darted in, trying to explore the new area. Tony's tongue ran over Steve, then he realized what they where actually doing. He pulled away from the kiss and shoved Steve off of him. The blonde fell off the couch and on to the floor.

"No. This is wrong!" Tony spat out. He rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand, glaring at Steve on the floor.

The blonde's face looked horrified. "I'm-I'm so sorry, Tony."

"Get out!" Tony quickly stood up and pointed towards the door.

"Tony, I'm-"Steve stood up.

"I said get out!" Tony said more firmly. Steve opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. Without another word, Steve stormed out, looking like a kicked puppy. Tony sighed as he watched Steve leave the lab. He plopped back down on the couch and rubbed a hand down his face.

_**So…what did you think? Please, please, please let me know! I would like to know if people are actually reading this and liking it. Well, thanks for reading it! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Another one? Yes Ma'am/Sir! Okay, I have some reasons why I'm already writing another chapter. ONE: I got two awesome reviews that made me smile and TONS of followers! So I figured, why wait? TWO: I know how this story will end, but I didn't know what to put in this particular chapter. But now I do! So, before I forget, I'll write it up. ENJOY lovelies! **_

"What got your panties in a bunch?" Bucky asked, nudging Steve with his elbow. Steve just shrugged as he wiped off the counter.

"How did your night with Stark go?" Bucky wondered out loud as he tried to find some more coffee cups in the cupboard. Steve froze for a minute.

"It was…fine." He said slowly. Bucky glanced over at him with a raised eyebrow, not believing him. Steve sighed as he ran a hand down his face.

"I kissed him." He whispered. Bucky gapped at his friend.

"Come again? You-you kissed Tony Stark? _The _Tony Stark? The Ass-hole Tony Stark who runs Stark industries? The playboy Tony Stark?"

"Bucky please! First off, he's not an ass-hole. He's very nice and sweet. And second, I don't think he's a playboy. Anymore at least." Steve sighed. Bucky crossed his arms.

"You feel guilty about it. Why?" Bucky asked in his mother tone.

"After we kissed, he kind of got mad at me and told me to leave. Because he's sort of married to someone." Steve wanted to crawl into a hole and hide there forever as Bucky's eyes burned a hole into his head.

"You-you kissed a married dude?" Steve nodded. "Wow man! Kudos to you!" Bucky smiled as he patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Bucky." Steve groaned. He threw his hands up.

"Sorry, but seriously. You go dude! Anyway, do you know if we have any more cups?" Bucky asked off topic.

"I'll go check in the back." Steve jogged through the swinging doors and into their storage closet. Bucky sighed as he leaned up against the counter. The door bell rang and a lady with strawberry hair walked in with a tiny strapped purse hanging on her shoulder, a very tight tank top, and really short jean shorts. She strolled over to the counter.

"Hey there." She said as she squinted her eyes to look at the menu of drinks that hung above Bucky. Steve went to go back out by his friend, with the cups, when heard a familiar voice. He peaked through the circle window that was on the door and got wide eyed.

"Pepper." He breathed out. He waited as he watched Bucky give her two drinks and she sashayed away. Steve frowned. The two drinks she ordered couldn't be for Tony, because he never orders de-café. After she left, Steve ran out of the storage and placed the cups in front of Bucky.

"I'll be right back." Steve walked towards the door.

"Um…okay." Bucky shrugged as he started to unwrap the new cups and put them away. Steve opened the door and inched out to see Pepper walk around the corner of the coffee shop. Steve followed her all the way around the shop without getting noticed. He peaked around the corner to find a man there at a picnic table, smiling at her. Pepper approached him and placed the coffee in front of him. She placed a hand on his shoulder, bent down, and kissed him.

Steve gaped out the couple, not knowing what to do. His heart beat starts beating rapidly against his chest and he's afraid they might hear so he creeps away and back into the coffee shop. Bucky frowns at him.

"What? You look like you just seen a ghost." Bucky joked, but his smile faded once Steve didn't laugh alone with him. "What's wrong?"

"Bucky…I saw something I wasn't supposed to see." Steve whispered.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So, what kind of kiss was it?"

"It was a full on lip kiss, Bucky! I don't know what to do! Do I tell Tony? Should I just let him figure it out?" Steve paced back and forth through the café.

"Okay calm down. Are you sure it was Tony's wife?" Bucky asked, rubbing the space between his eye brows. Steve's head jerked forward in a nod.

"Positive! I think I should go see him. He should know his wife's cheating on him." Steve said, taking a big breath.

"Go get him cowboy." Bucky shouted as his mouth was full of muffins.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Steve frantically knocked on the door of Stark Tower. The doors swung opened and a voice from the ceiling said, "Welcome, Mr. Rogers."

"Thanks JARVIS." Steve stepped in the room. "Where's Tony?"

"Mister Stark is in the lab." Came the British voice. "Of course." Steve mumbled. He power walked all the way down the stairs and mental high fived JARVIS when he was granted access. Steve crept in slowly. Tony glanced up at him.

"What do you want?"

"I needed to tell you something." Steve said slowly, trying to collect his words. Tony stood up from his chair and raised and eyebrow, waiting for him to continue.

"I saw Pepper kiss another guy on the mouth." He said very quickly. Tony just blinked at him, then a small smile broke threw. He chuckled as he turned to have his back towards the blonde.

"What's so funny?" Steve crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"Nothing its just-it's just that, just because I wouldn't kiss you, you make up some ridicules story like that?" Tony turned to face Steve again. "That's low. Even for you."

"But Tony-"

"Stop, just freaking stop! You don't make up story's to try and end my marriage!"

Steve took a step towards the brunette. "But I'm not making up stories, Tony."

"Just get out of here. I don't wanna see your face ever again, do I make myself clear?" Tony said through clenched teeth. Steve looked like a hurt puppy that was getting punished for something he didn't even do.

"Fine, if you wanna be married to a lying, cheating, Bitch, there's no one stopping you." Steve called over his shoulder, slamming the door behind him. Tony sighed as he flopped back down in his chair. "JARVIS?" He mumbled.

"Yes Sir?" The AI sounded like it whispered it.

"What's your opinion on all of this?" Tony glanced up at the ceiling.

"My statistics think that you have fallen in love with Mr. Rogers." JARVIS replied. Tony didn't deny it, just sat in his chair staring into space.

"And Pepper?" He choked out. "Is-is she cheating on me? The surveillance cameras. Does it show anything?"

"My data base shows that some camera footage has been deleted from my hard drive, sir." Tony sighed as he covered his face in his hands, trying to maintain a good composure. His mind kept going to Steve. The way he looked certain when he said Pepper kissed someone else. His puppy dog looks when he left. Maybe Tony was in love with him.

_**Dun DUN DUNNNNNNN! Okay, so I totally felt bad for Steve. POOR BABY! :'( I also feel bad for Tony! WAAAAAAAA! Lol okay, so I only have about two more chapters until the story will come to a close. Please review/ follower/favorites if you want the next chapter XD Thanks for sticking with me this far in the story! It means a lot to me. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**So, who's ready for another chapter? Anybody? I AM! LOL! I know I haven't updated the one-shots in awhile, but I thought I'll finish this book first then I could focus on the one-shots for a bit. Remember, I do take requests for them :D ENJOY!**_

Tony sat in the living by himself with a martini in hand. He watched the minutes tick by, until he heard what he was waiting for. Pepper quietly closed the door from behind her and tip-toed in.

"Hey, why being all quiet?" Tony asked from where he sat on the couch, swirling his cup around. His voice made her jump and her head wiped to him.

"Oh…hey sweetie!" She smiled, as she walked over to him.

"So, you were working then?" Tony cocked an eyebrow at her. She nodded as she straddled Tony's lap and started to lay delicate kisses on his mouth, nose, neck, and mouth.

"Do you even love me?" Tony whispered, making her look at him. Pepper froze for a minute.

"Of course I do honey! Now-"She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Since we've been married for about six months now, I think you can trust me. How 'bout we start putting my name on some of the bills and checks, hmm?" She whispered seductively in his ear.

All of a sudden Tony shoved her off of his lap. "Are you cheating on me?" He asked firmly, standing up. Pepper looked up at him with shock.

"Of course not! How in the world did you get that silly idea from?" She nervously laughed as she tried to get up off the floor.

"Steve said that-"

"Steve." She repeated. "He's making up _lies_! How do I not know your cheating on me with him, hmm?" She placed a hand on her hip and tilted her head slightly.

"What? I'm-I'm not!" Tony defended himself.

"Well then good. I'm glad we're on the same page then." She turned around on her heels and sashayed away to their bedroom. Tony sighed as he watched her leave, but then his gaze fell onto her white purse she left on the couch.

He snatched it up and opened it to reveal her phone. He grabbed it and threw her purse against the couch. He turned it on, but it had a code to get in. After about five minutes, he was able to break into it. There's nothing that Tony _freaking_ Stark can't get into. He automatically went to her text messages, and surprisingly she had a ton from his limo driver Happy. He opened some couple and read them to himself.

_Hey Pep! Hope your days doing well, LOVE YOU TONS! Can't wait to see you tomorrow._

_I love you Pepper. Sorry 'bout Tony being a jackass. If you ever need time to 'unwind' I'll make sure to help you with that._

_Wanna come over to my place tonight? ;)_

Tony's heart felt like it just got ripped out of his chest. He slowly looked up, trying to keep his rapid breathing under control. He clutched the phone tighter in his hands and stormed upstairs to where Pepper was on the bed doing her nails.

"Hey sugar plum, so I was thinking that-"

"Happy." Tony whispered. Her head shot up to look at him. "You're cheating on me…with Happy." It wasn't even a question, it was a statement. Pepper gaped at him, then slowly put her nail polish down.

"Tony." She whispered.

"Did you ever love me?" Tony asked looking down at the phone. Pepper started to worry because it was never good when he acted so calm like this.

"Of course I love you! I still love you!" Pepper said quickly as she scurried to be by his side.

"These text messages date back six months when we got married. You started to cheat on me as soon as we got married." Tony whispered, not making eye contact.

"Tony I-"

"Get out." Tony said through clenched teeth.

She frowned at him. "Excuse me? This is my house too!"

"No, it never was. You never signed your names on anything yet. It's all still mine. Now get out before I have the police get you out."

"Tony can I-"

"No!" Tony threw the phone on the bed. "I want you out of my house. Tomorrow you can get your things. And expect divorce papers in the mail." Tony frowned at her. Pepper opened her mouth to say something, but didn't. She just gripped her phone and stormed out. She never shed a tear, never tried to apologize.

Tony just stood there, alone in the room. He could feel his eyes start to swell up. He thought about it, and he actually wasn't sad that Pepper was gone. He was sad that he yelled at a certain blonde, and called him a liar when he was actually right. He had some major apologizing to do.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tony knocked hard on the wooden door and then waited. He would understand that Steve might not want to talk to him, but he at least needed to try. The door slowly swung opened and Steve stood there in grey sweatpants that where long enough to just show his toes, a plain white t-shirt, and his hair was wet from probably the shower he just took.

After seeing Tony there, Steve went to shut the door but Tony put his foot in the way.

"I just wanna talk." Tony whispered. Steve swiftly turned around and stormed into his living room. Taking that as an invitation to come in, Tony took a step then closed the door behind him.

"What do you want to talk about Tony? Oh, how about how you yelled at me and called me a liar, hmm? Or-or maybe how I actually care about you and was trying to tell you 'bout Pepper but you just yelled at me and-"

"You where right."

"And how about-wait what?" Steve closed his mouth and looked Tony up and down.

"Pepper was cheating on me. You where right." Tony whispered, refusing to make eye contact with the blonde. Steve opened his mouth, but the words wouldn't come out.

"So, I guess I'm trying to say I'm sorry." Tony mumbled. He's never looked more vulnerable in his whole life, and Steve felt sad for him. Tony nodded once before turning to leave. Instead, Steve grabbed his arms, brought him closer and crashed his lips against his own. Tony was taken back by this, but grabbed on to Steve's chin with one hand, and gripped the back of his head with the other.

Steve bit his lower lip that made Tony give a soft moan. The blonde, taking charge, slowly lead them into his bedroom.

_**END SCENE! Well, one more chapter guys! Can you guess what it's gonna be 'bout? Hehehehehe.I also just wanted to say that I'm SO happy for all the reviews/ favorites/and followers I got. It made me SOOOO HAPPY! ^_^ so keep it up and I'll try to put up the last chapter asap! Love ya guys! (Not in the homo way) ;) **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**So, here we are! At the final chapter. I'm actually so happy right now because throughout the whole story I got 10 reviews, 29 followers, 11 favorites, and 2,344 views! Thank you so much, guys. I truly appreciate it more then you think! You all rock! **_

_**Warning: MALE ON MALE ACTION! Don't like? Don't read, simple as that. But I think we can all agree here that the both of them deserve it, right? Well without further adu, here's some stony loving! **_

After Tony got flopped onto the bed, he started to take off Steve's tight, white, t-shirt. The blonde placed his hands on both sides of Tony's head and started to kiss and suck along his collarbone to his ear. Tony moaned as he threw Steve's shirt off of him and clung on to his back. Steve leaned up and gave Tony a kiss, his tongue tracing his bottom lip. The brunette eagerly opened his mouth and let Steve's tongue explore his mouth, even getting into a dominance wrestle with each other's tongue.

Steve broke the kiss gently and raised his big hands to Tony's shirt. He tried to stop his shaking as he carefully unbuttoned each button. He still couldn't believe that this was happening. For days he would sit at home alone and dream about Brown eyes. The way he smelled or the magnificent way he tasted; now he has Tony laid out before him, and he's just perfect.

Steve came back to reality as Tony kissed along his jawline and a moan bubbled up.

"What where you thinking about?" Tony whispered, laying kisses all over his jaw and cheek.

"I was thinking about that I might be in love with you." Blue eyes met brown eyes, and for a brief, terrible moment it looked like Tony was going to run away when he pulled Steve down for a hard messy kiss.

"I love you too." Tony mumbled into their kiss. Steve's smile was really blinding and Tony couldn't help but chuckle. Steve leaned back down and gave him a short but hard kiss. The brunette sat up for a minute to shed himself of his shirt and pants, while Steve did the same.

Tony, using the strength Steve didn't know he had, managed to flip them over so he was on top of the panting blonde. By now they where both rock hard and panting. Tony slowly started to kiss down Steve's sweaty chest until he got to the waist band of his boxers. He looked up at Steve then slowly took them off, throwing them somewhere else in the room. He looked up at Steve with an evil smile, which made the blonde shudder.

He gave the cock a small lick to start it off and he loved to response. Steve threw his head back against the pillows as he gripped the sheets beneath him. Tony grabbed the base of it and slowly guided it into his wet, hot mouth.

Steve gave a long low moan of pleasure as Tony swirled his tongue around the tip of it.

"Tony." Steve choked out. He desperately grabbed on to Tony's hair and gave it a pull. Tony looked up at him as he bobbed his head up and down. Steve lost it.

He quickly pulled Tony back up and crashed his lips against those of his "lover." Steve flipped them around so he was now dominating. He smirked down at the brunette and gave him an almost chaste kiss.

Steve positioned himself to Tony's hole, kissing him sweetly on the nose first. Tony did a barely visibly nodded then Steve slowly pushed in. Tony scrunched up his face then let out a moan of pain and pressure. Steve crashed his lips on his, kissing desperately like he was a fish out of water, and Tony's mouth was his water.

"Move, please!" Tony begged, rotating his hips. Steve pulled out almost all of the way until only the tip was in, and slammed back in. Tony screamed as he arched off the bed into Steve. The blonde stopped; looking horrified thinking he hurt him.

"No, no. Keep going. Please!" Tony choked out, clawing at the muscle back. Steve groaned as he pulled back out and slammed back in. Tony's mouth hung open as he arched again, feeling close.

Steve rested his forehead against Tony's shoulder as he rapidly slammed into Tony's body. Tony placed his hands on the back of Steve's neck and let out small whimpers. He bit his bottom lip to signal he was getting close.

"Tony." Steve moaned into the shoulder, not once slowing down.

"Steve!" Tony shouted as he shot his load across his chest and Steve's. A couple seconds later, Steve shot his cum deep inside Tony. He fell on top of the Brunette, trying to catch his breath.

"Wow," Tonty mumbled, making circles along Steve's back. Steve just nodded in agreement. After controlling his breath, he pulled out of the hole and rolled on to his back. Steve was scared that Tony got what he wanted so he might just leave. He was wrong. Tony rolled to his side to face Steve and curled up next to him. Steve smiled as he threw the blankets over them and wrapped his arm lovingly around Tony's waist. That was the best sleep both of them had in a real long time.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Steve woke up the bright light streaming in the window. He didn't feel warm like he did last night. He smiled at the memory of it all. He turned in his sleep to find that he was all alone in the bed. He frowned as he felt the side of it. It felt warm, like he recently left. Of course. All Tony ever wanted was sex and then he's gone.

Steve pulled the blanket up to his neck and flipped over. That's when he heard a crunch sound. He lifted up to see a crumpled up piece of paper. He grabbed it and unfolded it.

_Steve,_

_Had to get to work. Sleep in please! I had fun last night…let's not let it be the only time that will happen. On the back is my phone number, if you wanna call. See you around Blondie._

_Tony _

Steve smiled as he read the note. He flipped it over to reveal a phone number. He felt something he never felt before. He couldn't wait until they meet again.

_**Sooooooo, what did you think? Did you love it? Did you hate it? Please let me know! Thank you so much for sticking with me till the end! It means so much to me that people take the time to read my work. Anyway, please leave some feedback if you want. Now I'll be working on some one-shots until I can come up with another story. PM me if you have any one-shot suggestions. Again, thank you for reading it! YOU ROCK! **_


End file.
